Tell him I didn't want to leave him
by TheMortalCup
Summary: Whenever she felt like crying, he told her she was born to be strong. That she was a coward to even to think about crying, that the flames on her arm meant that she was powerful and that she could overcome even the greatest fears of all. A two-shot about Tris's and then Tobias's death 60 years later. A little bit of A-U. PLEASE REVIEW! :-)
1. Tell him I didn't want to leave him

She remembered all those moments in her life when he always made her feel important.

Whenever she felt weak, he told her it was alright.

Whenever she felt alone, he was there to let her know he was always there for her.

Whenever she felt she was going to break down, he held her until the moment was over.

But whenever she felt like crying, he told her she was born to be strong. That she was a coward to even to think about crying, that the flames on her arm meant that she was powerful and that she could overcome even the greatest fears of all.

She always listened to him.

When Al decided to finish his life.

When her father was shot.

When her mother took off for the heavens.

When she killed Will to save her own life.

When she saw the life sucked right of the whole Abnegation sector.

When Marlene became a victim of the Erutide's ruthlessness.

When Uriah became nothing but a piece of human flesh.

So much guilt, so much remorse, and so many regrets.

And it always hurt twice as much as the previous ones.

She never cried, always listened to his advice, and kept herself strong.

But now, when her mother was calling her, asking her, to take off with her towards the unknown, she couldn't help it. Couldn't help but sigh in relief when tears that were welling in her eyes for so long, finally pooled out.

She cried. Cried for all her loss, cried on how she couldn't save the ones she loved so much, cried about how she had so much to do but had such little time, cried on how she couldn't even avenge Tobias properly...

_Tobias_

How could she forget?! She couldn't leave this world yet, how would Tobias live without her. She had promised him, that she wouldn't betray his trust ever again. She couldn't give up on him like that! Finally, when things were somewhat fine between the two of them.

She tried to pull away from her mother's grasp, and realized that it was too late, she was already slipping away. Her battered and bruised hand was no longer in her mother's beautiful long fingers.

She saw her broken and bloodied body under her, as she floated away. Up, into the air, where she could see the whole compound as well as everything inside the fence.

From far away she saw a jeep, only recognizable by the trail of smoke it left behind. Tobias was in there, she could sense it, by quickening in her heart's pace.

Then once more, realization dawned on her, she was moving towards him. Up close, she called out to him, screamed his name, wishing he would look at her, just once.

One last time, she wanted to explain to him, one last time she wanted him to look at her through his dark eyes, one last she wanted him to tell her, he couldn't live without her.

But there was nothing but silence.

She had heard that the last wishes of a dying person are always fulfilled. So last time before she left forever and a warm blanket of light wrapped itself around her, she wished that Caleb kept his promise and told Tobias what she had said before giving herself up.

_"Tell him I didn't want to leave him." _


	2. Tell her I still love her

"_Tell him I didn't want to leave him"_

Hearing her last words in his head was always the most painful thing for him. The first time he had heard Caleb say those words, he had felt betrayed. She had left him alone. Again. Just like she did when she ran off to the Erudite sector.

But now he understood, too much was on stake.

_Oh Tris! Why did she have to be so selfless?_

60 years had passed since her death...

60 years since, she left him alone

60 years since he had last seen her face

60 years since he had last felt her touch

60 years of utter pain and agony...

They said that they had seen tears on her face when they found her body. Somehow he knew that she hadn't cried in pain. The tears must have been of relief, like a bird breaking through its cage, finally free to take off.

She had so many burdens to bear. The burden of knowing that her traitor brother was always with her. The burden of knowing that her parents were never going to be seen again. The burden of knowing that Christina would never look at her the same way again. The burden of knowing that nothing could be done for Uriah now.

Sweet, simple but strong Tris. Invincible Tris. Who even survived the death serum.

And all it took was a bullet to send her crashing down.

He felt it now, what she must've have felt when the bullet hit her. Not pain, but a soothing sensation, a satisfying hum. When she didn't have to think about anyone but herself, she had succeeded in her mission. Why not let her enjoy the selfishness for some time.

His breath was shortening, his time was almost over. He saw his reflection in the mirror, his cheeks were wet.

But it felt so good, for the first time in those 60 years, he wanted to. Needed to break the walls, he wanted to cry, cry for the long years he had to spend without her, cry for the things he'd done, the hearts he'd broken and the lives he'd taken.

It felt so good to cry, like if he let his grief show in the form of water, it would wash away the pain.

It would wash away the 219,00 days of agony.

His heart had almost stopped beating.

He was finally going to be free.

He looked up to the sky, and saw all those people calling him towards them. But what he saw next could never compare to anything else.

_Tris. _

Tris.

She was looking down at him from the heavens, but not with a smile.

Why wasn't she happy? When all he wanted to do was to run up to her. To hold her.

Then it hit him. She thought he never forgave her for what she did.

They say that the last words of a dying one are his most powerful. It is true. Because when he said his last words before his heart stopped forever. Even hell decided to stop and listen.

"_Tell her I still love her"_


End file.
